Emily White
, , | location = Prison }} Emily White was an infected survivor featured in Dead Island. She is the wife of Colonel Ryder White. Prior to becoming Infected, Emily was the Chief Medical Officer of the Banoi Island Prison Hospital. She is also the mother of Kate and Pamela White. ''Ryder White's Campaign During the events prior to the main storyline, Emily worked as a doctor in the Banoi High-Security Prison until the outbreak occurred. While on the prison island, she left a series of five Tape Recordings that documented her progress. She was escorted and protected by a prisoner named Kevin, who saved her from being bitten by an Infected. While conducting research and treating patients, Emily was eventually bitten by an infected patient. Despite her set fate, Emily vowed to continue her research until the disease took complete control of her. Upon being contacted by Ryder to prepare for evacuation, she informs him that she had been bitten and that he should go on without her. However, he refused to take her advice and returned to the island in hopes of rescuing her. Upon being found by Ryder, Emily was strapped to a bed; already in the late stages of her transformation but due to the Tetracycline and its ability to slow the effects of the Infection, she was still able to communicate with her husband in slurred English. After aiding Kevin (who was later revealed to be a terrorist), Ryder returned to find Emily already turned into an Infected. Unable to accept his wife's fate, Ryder brought Emily to the roof of the prison for evacuation but was intercepted by the Heroes, who had been tricked by Kevin into believing that Ryder was corrupt. Emily is then set free by Jin. When set loose, Emily attacks and bites Ryder, forcing him to kill her in self-defense. Dead Island When the Hero is able to contact Ryder, he reveals his identity. He also reveals that his wife is a doctor working at the Prison. Unfortunately, she was bitten while trying to help the infected, but was able to tell her husband what she knew. According to Ryder, the doctors gave her a serum to slow the progress of the infection and therefore she is still alive, but is in a bad shape. During the quest "Chasing the White Rabbit", the Hero catches up with Colonel White during his escape attempt. Emily appears to have fully regressed into a mindless Infected, and Ryder has her restrained in a prisoner transport harness and plans to use the cure on her when they're off the island. However, Jin becomes angry with him and unties Emily, who charges straight at Ryder and bites him. He is forced to kill his wife, and enraged, he kills Jin and then uses the antidote on himself — only to discover that it is actually an enhanced version of the virus that transforms him into a monster, which the Heroes end up killing. Tape Recordings Tape #1 LOCATION: This one can be found once you made it past the prison showers upon entering the small room next to the workbench. :"This is the Journal of Emily White, Chief Medical officer at the Banoi Island Hospital. A few hours ago, one of our outside food suppliers attacked and bit two of the guards. The man was delirious, violent, and unresponsive, so I had him put in restraints and ran some tests. The symptoms indicate Kuru, a type of spongiform encephalopathy that is endemic to the native population here. It's a Prion disease, like mad cow, and is spread by the practice of cannibalism and the consumption of human brains. I'm keeping him and the guards who were bitten under close observation."'' Tape #2 LOCATION: It is located in the same lab room as Emily's medicine is located. :"One of the guards being held for observation attacked an orderly and another guard and was, unfortunately, shot to death. A Taser had no effect on him whatsoever. I’m doing a preliminary autopsy as I record this and so far, what have I have found confirms my earlier suspicion. His brain displays advanced symptoms of spongiform encephalopathy. This is astounding, because usually it takes years for Kuru to progress to this stage. The incubation period seems rapidly accelerated. Looking at the cerebellum, I’m finding advanced vacuolization in the… Oh, my God, he’s… he’s alive. He’s still alive. How is this possible? My God… I pronounced him dead! He had no vital signs whatsoever… Guard! GUARD!" Tape #3 LOCATION: This one is found in the broken fan tunnel soon after locating tape #1. :"The infection has spread rapidly throughout the prison population. The speed of transmission is breathtaking. Once the first cases emerged among them, the prisoners began to riot. The guards are trying to keep order, but the chaos is spreading. One of the prisoners is helping me with my research. His name is Kevin and he’s been extremely useful as I’ve been trying to find some sort of temporary drug treatment to slow the effects of this devastating disease. Tetracycline seems to stall the infection, but for how long… I don’t know. We’ve barricaded ourselves in a laboratory as I await evacuation. I’m in contact with my husband who assures me that a rescue helicopter is on its way." Tape #4 LOCATION: This tape can be found shortly after meeting Charon for the first time, in the stairway several flights down It will be right next to a gurney flipped on its side. :"Somehow one of the infected got inside and bit me. I was sure I locked the door behind us. Luckily, Kevin killed him before he could do more damage, but now… now I’m infected. This is disease is obviously transmitted by blood and saliva and there is no cure for Kuru. There is clearly no cure for this. I can no longer be evacuated from here as I carry the pathogen inside myself now. It’s just too dangerous. I will continue my research as long as I’m able. From what I can tell, everyone infected also has blood markers that indicate HIV. I don’t understand the connection… or even if there is one…" (Kevin's voice cuts in): "Dr. White? Are you alright? Maybe you should lie down?" (Emily): "N-no, I'm alright, Kevin. I need to keep working. As long as I possibly can…" : Tape #5 LOCATION: The cutscene where it's revealed that Charon has been maintaining radio contact with the survivors as if he were Ryder, after which you'll find this tape on a desk behind you. :"I’m running low on tetracycline and it’s much too dangerous to venture into the other parts of the hospital now as the corridors are teaming with the infected. Thank God for Kevin’s help. I’m trying to stay lucid long enough to document the symptoms for other researchers who may find these notes. My gait is becoming increasingly unsteady. I’m suffering from ataxia. Tremors are racking my body. My head is throbbing and oh, God… Ryder… I’m sorry. So sorry…" Tape #6 LOCATION: On a desk in the same room where you find Emily White restrained on a hospital bed. :"I radioed the rescue helicopter and told them to leave me here. The disease is taking control of me and soon… soon… Oh God... I told Ryder to stay away, but he’s so stubborn. He has to stay away. I don’t want him to see me like this. I want him to remember me the way I was… not like this… Ryder, if you find this… I’m sorry. Tell Kate and Pam… that mommy loves them… Oh, God…" Trivia * In the novel, Emily White is called Dana White. es:Emily White Gallery 2013-04-01 00005.jpg|Emily's photo Category:Book Characters Category:Dead Island characters Category:Unique zombies Category:Zombies